Thomas F. Duffy
Thomas F. Duffy portrayed Rooney in Super 8. Filmography''' 2011 ''' Hawthorne (TV series) –For Better or Worse (2011) … Neighbor 2011 ' Super 8' Rooney 2009-2011 ' The Middle.' (TV series) Jack Meenahan– The Legacy (2011) … Jack Meenahan– The Neighbor (2010) … Jack Meenahan– The Block Party (2009) … Jack Meenahan 2011 ' Shameless' (TV series) Tommy– Pilot (2011) … Tommy 2010 ' Law & Order: LA' (TV series) Mel Wilcox– Hondo Field (2010) … Mel Wilcox 2010 ' Rubber' Cop Xavier 2010 ' The Candidate' (short) Whitman Hayes 2008 ' Funniest Commercials of the Year: 2008' (TV movie) Chainsaw Man 2006 ' World Trade Center' NYC Command Centre Operator 2006 ' The Standard' Dylan's Father 2005 ' Without a Trace' (TV series) Bob– The Bogie Man (2005) … Bob 2005 ' Gone But Not Forgotten' (TV movie) Chief O'Malley 2004 ' The Drone Virus' Russell Wheeler 2003 ' The Agency' (TV series) Chief of Station Cruz– Soft Kills (2003) … Chief of Station Cruz 2002 ' ER' (TV series) Detective Henderson– Hindsight (2002) … Detective Henderson 2002/I ' Scorcher' Anderson 2001 ' Family Law' (TV series) Carl Layton– Liar's Club: Part 2 (2001) … Carl Layton– Liar's Club: Part 1 (2001) … Carl Layton 2000 ' Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family' (TV series) FBI Superintendent Coswell– The Fever Flip (2000) … FBI Superintendent Coswell 2000 ' Good vs Evil' (TV series) Mr. Burly– Portrait of Evil (2000) … Mr. Burly 2000 ' Runaway Virus' (TV movie) Coyote (as Thomas Duffy) 1999 ' Chicken Soup for the Soul' (TV series) Paul– A Secret Promise Kept (1999) … Paul 1999 ' The Magnificent Seven' (TV series) Johnson– Chinatown (1999) … Johnson 1999 ' The X-Files' (TV series) Jeffrey Cahn– Alpha (1999) … Jeffrey Cahn (as Thomas Duffy) 1999 ' Varsity Blues' Sam Moxon 1999 ' NYPD Blue' (TV series) – Grime Scene (1999) 1999 ' Let the Devil Wear Black' Bartender (as Thomas Duffy) 1998 ' Poodle Springs' (TV movie) Fat Cop 1998 ' Mercury Rising' Audey (uncredited) 1997 ' The Lost World: Jurassic Park' Dr. Robert Burke 1997 ' High Incident' (TV series) Billy– Knock, Knock (1997) … Billy 1996 ' The Fan' Figgy (as Thomas Duffy) 1996 ' Independence Day' Lieutenant 1996 ' If Looks Could Kill' (TV movie) Officer Bryant 1995 ' Nothing Lasts Forever' (TV movie) Bill Lomax (as Thomas Duffy) 1995 ' Chicago Hope' (TV series) Ralph King– Hello Goodbye (1995) … Ralph King 1995 ' White Dwarf' (TV movie) Fisherman with Parasite 1994 ' The River Wild' Ranger 1994 ' Wagons East' Clayton Ferguson 1994 ' Wolf' Tom 1994 ' Picket Fences' (TV series) Deputy Tully– Guns 'R' Us (1994) … Deputy Tully 1992-1993 ' In Living Color' (TV series) Officer Murphy / Senator Watson– Passenger 227 (1993) … Officer Murphy– Anton Returns (1992) … Senator Watson 1993 ' Eye of the Stranger' Ballack (as Thomas Duffy) 1992 ' Tales from the Crypt' (TV series) Deputy Wilson– Showdown (1992) … Deputy Wilson 1992 ' The Mambo Kings' Mulligan 1992 ' Two-Fisted Tales' (TV movie) Scorby (segment "Showdown") 1992 ' To Protect and Serve' Stewart 1992 ' The Waterdance' Dr. Harrison 1991 ' Matlock' (TV series) Bartender– The Nightmare (1991) … Bartender 1991 ' My Life and Times' (TV series) Josh Kincaid– The Collapse of '98 (1991) … Josh Kincaid (as Thomas Duffy) 1991 ' Out for Justice' O'Kelly 1991 ' Guilty as Charged' Evans 1990 ' Almost an Angel' (uncredited) 1990 ' State of Grace' Frankie's Man 1990 ' Nasty Boys' (TV series) – Desert Run (1990) 1989 ' The Abyss' Construction Worker (as Thomas Duffy) 1989 ' Danger Zone II: Reaper's Revenge' Dumptser (as Thomas Duffy) 1989 ' Night Court' (TV series) Dale Coderko– The Game Show (1989) … Dale Coderko 1988 ' A Year in the Life' (TV series) Ross– Goodbye to All That (1988) … Ross– Sometimes It's Hard to Remember (1988) … Ross 1987 ' MacGyver' (TV series) Corey– Family Matter (1987) … Corey 1987 ' Outlaws' (TV series) Gil– Primer (1987) … Gil 1986 ' Divorce Court' (TV series) 1 Episode– Episode dated 14 July 1986 (1986) … 1 Episode 1986 ' Casebusters' (TV movie) 1986 ' The Last Precinct' (TV series) Harvey– Pilot (1986) … Harvey 1985 ' The Twilight Zone' (TV series) Businessman (segment "Night of the Meek")– Night of the Meek/But Can She Type?/The Star (1985) … Businessman (segment "Night of the Meek") 1985 ' To Live and Die in L.A.' Credit Card Counterfeiter 1985 ' Command 5' (TV movie) Lew 1985 ' Space' (TV mini-series) Brad 1984 ' Getting Physical' (TV movie) Killer 1984 ' Whiz Kids' (TV series) Carter– Watch Out! (1984) … Carter 1983 ' Baby Sister' (TV movie) Michael Fancher 1982 ' T.J. Hooker' (TV series) Morgan– Thieves' Highway (1982) … Morgan 1982 ' The Fall Guy' (TV series) Jeb– Guess Who's Coming to Town? (1982) … Jeb 1982 ' Death Wish II' Nirvana (as Thomas Duffy) 1982 ' Today's F.B.I.' (TV series) Bob Tenner– Deep Cover (1982) … Bob Tenner 1981 ' CHiPs' (TV series) Pat Morris– Concours d'Elegance (1981) … Pat Morris 1981 ' Miracle on Ice' (TV movie) Dave Christian External References IMDB Category:Actors